


Hidden feelings that we carry.

by Tia_Maria



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: As it seems - I ditched my own aim, But I think I don’t have enough happy endings in my portfolio, Cliche, Flug likes WH, Hold my hand - Because we'll all drown with the ship anyway, I wanted to write a drama, M/M, Nox High is divided in Heroes (east) - Villains (west) - Scientists (middle), One-Sided Crush, Paperhat is my motto, Romance, Silkhat is my sin, Slug loves WH, The hell am I writing…, This shit was supposed to be mainly a +18 rated, Undying Love, WH loves Flug, but he also likes BH, happy ending!, high school!au, long oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: “The good eldritch, named White Hat, was an old, ultimate crush from Slug’s young ages. However, the hero started dating his best-friend kinda-brother Flug.Throughout the months, drama happened, a few tears fell and heart-beats could be heard by miles.Then, Black Hat showed up.Thankfully, triggered problems ended happily for everyone.”





	Hidden feelings that we carry.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I began writing this fanfic:
> 
> "Seriously, every time I try to write something short I end up writing more than 20 freaking pages and aaaaaaargh.  
> So this time, THIS TIME, I’m doing a short one.  
> Yep, I challenged myself to write this drama in no more than 20 pages!!!  
> (Typing with crossed fingers)  
> I hope I did it well."
> 
> As you can clearly see - I failed...

 

 

 

“Welcome to the last year, evilings!” Shouted the six-foot-tall teacher while entering the classroom, trying to call everybody's attention. “From now on, you are _practically_ adults.” Hitting a very heavy bag on his main table in front of everybody, he saw a few of them flinch away, then, he sent to all of the students an intense and mad stare “Which means you all can _really_ go to jail for _vandalism_ next time you mess with the Nox High main _fountain_.”

 

A few chatting started and some laughs were heard. The teacher sighed tiredly.

 

“Anyway, we all know you will keep trying to do it just because the main fountain is in the Hero’s side property of Nox high.” He waved a hand around, like the Italian he was. “That’s why, as a part of the faculty, I’m warning you right on the first day to _hone_ your _shitty stealth skills_.”

 

Mumbles and side conversation raised their volume, the teacher then started to unpack his books and academic tools for their class.

 

After raising the ink pen to the whiteboard in front of the tables, he scribbled at it grinning to himself. Once he finished, he looked back at the villain students widening, even more, his evil grin.

 

In the whiteboard, there was written something similar to the following words of the teacher.

 

“ _Thus_ , we are changing the PE class for _intercollegiate activities_.”

 

Loud laughs, excited shouts, and even _whistles_ came in reply. They all would certainly enjoy it.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> At _Nox High_ , the students were _powerful_.
> 
> If not, _dangerous_.
> 
> And if neither, they were probably _superundestimated_.
> 
> Or both _combined_.
> 
>  
> 
> That was the school’s motto.
> 
>  
> 
> With _reason_.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“I heard that the science side of the school is a neutral zone.” The uneven voice of Flug said to one random friend, while preparing a sample in the microscope. “And that both hero’s and villain’s side became some kind of war-zones every _Tuesday_.”

 

“Really?!”

 

Nodding, Flug only shrugged when one of his friends asked in dread if they were _safe_ inside the labs.

 

The light-brown wavy hair scientist wasn't sure.

 

But he hopes so, too.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

>  
> 
> Flug’s a _good_ student.
> 
> The best one at the programming and robotic laboratories of there.
> 
> He started his studies early because of his brilliant mind, together with his childhood friend and neighbor - Slug.
> 
> They didn’t go to the same primary school, but they became best friends over the years because of their mothers - which were such good friends they even shared similar names on both their sons.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

It was Tuesday.

 

From between the leaves of a high branch, the blond boy with tight dark uniform adjusted his goggles to better view the scene happening in front of him.

 

A short red-headed girl was happily chatting with another slim and tall brunette while guarding the refectory's pantry.

 

Slug reached back at his belt and took the blowpipe attached there. He would have to be quick or one of them might notice him there.

 

He took a deep breath in, preparing to blow a dart at the redhead girl’s shoulder.

 

The moment he saw a tiny black dart leaving the blowpipe and fastly reaching the girl’s arm - he grinned, preparing the second one.

 

When he saw both girls passed out on the floor, he congratulated himself.

 

But he wasn’t the only one.

 

At his right someone started to clap hands, which made him flinch and move away quickly down the tree he was sitting at.

 

White Hat tried to not scare Slug, so he stopped the action and froze on the spot - hands apart almost touching for another clap.

 

The blond man sighed upset when he finally noticed who was the one beside him - a _hero_ , therefore, he _lost_.

 

Slug is not a villain, but neither is he a hero. He’s a _scientist_ , like his best friend and kinda-brother Flug. However, instead of hiding inside his lab every Tuesday (like any other student from the science side of school) he’s one that takes advantage of the situation.

 

He wouldn’t _prank_ like the evilings and he wouldn’t guard like the _goodies_ . Slug would rather invest _against_ either side, and solely for his own gain.

 

“I just wanted some pudding.” He defended himself, shrugging, hiding his strong beating heart like a professional, under the watchful bluish silver eyes of the ultimate hero (the best student on the hero’s side the school could ask for, really).

 

Slug is really good at undercover _stealthing_ and _thefting_ , he usually only loses to _four_ people.

 

The Hat Brothers are two of them.

 

“I believe in you.” White said, laughing quietly, sending his too-perfect smile at the tidy trendy-tuft dark-red haired student hiding the blowpipe back into his belt. “But that _is_ school’s property.”

 

White Hat was tall, well built and always _neat_ . His thin pupil and bluish silver iris could probably read a bad person’s soul like an open book. He was the strongest hero of them all, and he could easily soar, fly and even light-speed travel whichever and wherever the _sun_ touches.

 

In short, he was _stupidly_ powerful - which granted him a high position among the best heroes that ever studied in that place.

 

But, unfortunately for him and all the goodies, he’s also stupidly naive and _dumb_.

 

“I honestly thought you were trying to stop Black Hat from putting flour powder into the library’s AC.”

 

At that, White widened his eyes in worry and fright.

 

“He’s _what_?!”

 

After shouting a useless lecture for Slug to go back to his lab before he gets into any trouble, the good hero hurried to the Library.

 

Slug bit his own lips to not start laughing right away, then he decided to hide the malicious grin and the stubborn flustered feelings - entering the pantry quickly to get his free dessert before the girls awake.

 

That wasn’t the first time he lied to White Hat, but the hero always believed him.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> When Flug and Slug entered Nox High, they would do _everything_ together.
> 
> Their searches were done together.
> 
> They would play the same games, and score the same test in Math and History.
> 
> Their grades were pretty much the _same_ , except in Biology Class - where Slug would certainly get a higher grade - and in Chemic - where Flug would be better at.
> 
> From their first day, to the last one of the High School, their plan was to stay together, like the _brothers_ they were.
> 
> It was the plan for most of the childhood-friends at the time, right?

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“I got you a strawberry tea.” Flug said, laying the mug down at his best-friend’s work table.

 

“Thanks.”

 

It was late, probably later than the proper late-hours a student could be permitted to stay on the school’s lab. But it was _Saturday Night_. The students from the science side of the school that aren’t engaged into a frag-night, playing video games, watching sci-fi movies or delusioning themselves with online datings, are certainly spending resources of the school for their own personal studies and/or creations.

 

Therefore, Slug and his best-friend kinda brother Flug began their night inside the biology lab challenging each other to make either a homunculus or something similar with nothing more than _five_ elements.

 

They gave up 2 hours later. Flug would rather be building an aircraft and Slug wanted to upgrade his camouflage coat for next Tuesday - already planning on how to steal some venom from the snake pet of the villain's side student-council president.

 

So the night remained uneventfully. Each one in their own tables, enjoying their own work, listing to some playlist both enjoyed.

 

Until the light-brown hair student decided to start a subject he was purposely avoiding for a few days.

 

“...I _met_ someone.” Flug said, slowly, shy of doing it openly.

 

Slug, who was drinking from his mug, almost spit the strawberry flavored liquid all over his table. His widened eyes, staring back at his best friend, asked enough for him.

 

Flug laughed, timidly. Trying to shrug it off.

 

“But I doubt they will give me any _chance_ , so…”

 

Frowning for a moment, Slug tried to remember when was the last time he heard about Flug liking someone - honestly, he does crush on people quite frequently. The younger scientist uses to _yearn_ when someone simply gives him a compliment, attention and a warm strong _hug_.

 

Knowing Flug was crushing on someone wasn’t _that_ surprising, but they usually never _talk_ about it - He hardly ever tells Slug about _them_ , and, in reply, the older scientist wouldn’t either.

Because it was simply a phase, a _crush_ , Flug wasn’t in love for any of them. He’s smart enough to understand his unreasonable heart.

 

But he never _starts_ this kind of conversation like he wanted Slug to know it. Which indeed surprised his red-haired brother.

 

“Well, you should ask them out.” Slug replied, truthful. “There is no way better than knowing it.”

 

_Honestly_ , though, he would be happy for Flug if he really got a date - so, after playing a bit with the new information, he smiled at his friend and gave him some tips.

  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


 

> The only _tiny_ little problem was that Flug started to date no one other than _Mister neat-uniform and great-smile_ **_White Hat_ ** _._
> 
>   
> 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“... So now you two are...”

 

Flug laughed, face flushed and uneasy expression.

 

“Y-yeah,” The smaller one said, cleaning his sweaty hands. “he accepted my in-invitation.”

 

Blinking in a complete frozen state of mind, Slug couldn’t find words to reply.

 

Flug played with his own fingers and blushed even more when saying-

 

“ _Crazy_ , right?”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


 

> Slug found himself in utter _despair_.
> 
> He clenched a fist over his sad heart, and _lied_ at the mirror.
> 
> White Hat _was_ a restrained and denied crush from secondary school.
> 
> He used to hold the hero in a special place full of good feelings inside his chest at that time.
> 
> No one knew. No one could know.
> 
> Because Slug promised himself to never give in to these feelings.
> 
>  
> 
> To _forget_ about that stupid, nice and unreachable _hero_.
> 
>  
> 
> But he never did.

  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Aren’t you going to answer?” A random grown-up man asked, pointing to the ringing cell phone, while smoking from a cigarette.

 

Slug groaned, unhappy, whilst lighting his own.

 

A whistle called for their attention and a waving hand asked them to approach.

 

“Y’are young, and the place is well secured.” The man asked again with his tobacco-mixed breath holden in, while stepping on and rubbing his half-smoked cigarette on the pavement of the alley. “How much are you earning with this thievery, _kid_?”

 

Slug turned off his cell phone and kept it back on his pockets before answering the question.

 

“More than you are.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> The white boy, with red-hair, studied in the same middle school as the Hat Brothers for a _year_.
> 
> At that time, middle school wasn’t divided by the power-philosophy.
> 
> Black Hat used to pick on lots of kids and White would always help them, apologizing for his brother’s unsensible actions.
> 
> Slug never got mistreated by the evil eldritch because he was _smart_ . He knew how to redirect the soon-to-be-villain’s attention to other _preys_.
> 
> But he would fake a few injuries here and there, to get a _fraction_ of White’s attention.
> 
> White Hat would stay until the pain ceased. He would play, chat and hug him until it didn’t hurt anymore.
> 
> Slug spend almost the whole year faking _really bad_ injuries.
> 
> At the time, he thought he was doomed to be a villain - because such behavior couldn’t be considered _good_.
> 
> But he wasn’t _bad_.
> 
> After a few years later, he was still having sporadically dreams with a white knight wearing a neat top hat, whispering marvelous things at his ears - but it was just _then_ that he realized it wasn’t just a silly, deep and _neverending_ _crush_.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“It honestly p-pains me that you are avoiding _this_.” Flug said to him once, eyes full of tears. He had a pen drive on his shaking hands and was using the other one to rub at his swollen eyelids. “I-I want my brother to at le-least und-derstand so-- I-I put some ar-articles he-here and--” Even more tears of sadness were running down his face by each word said.

 

Slug frowned at the display in front of him.

 

Flug wasn’t crying because Slug was avoiding the subject of his new relationship.

 

Flug was clearly crying because he didn’t want to lose Slug over the truth that was his _sexual orientation_ . And, of course, it made sense since the red-haired simply _disappeared_ when he first heard about it.

 

Slug pinched the middle of his eyebrows and sighed, extremely upset with _himself_. Then, he hugged Flug stronger than he ever did.

 

He wanted to tell him the truth, but he _couldn’t_.

 

Not _now_.

 

Probably not _ever_.

 

So instead he just kept hugging the other one in his arms, apologizing for his actions.

 

“I’m _sorry_.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

>  
> 
> Slug’s self-exclusion and indifference over their relationship wasn’t doing good for either of them.
> 
> Flug was unhappy. Which means White Hat also was.
> 
> So, as the best friend Slug could be, he ignored his feelings and buried them back deep down his heart.
> 
> He faked it was all a sick phase and he swore he was perfectly fine with Flug’s sexual orientation because he swings both ways, and he swore everything were going to be back to normal.
> 
> In no time, he was listing to all the details of their dates and even giving Flug recommendations (more like _telling_ him what to do, since, apparently, neither men had balls to initiate _anything_ ).
> 
>  

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“What do you mean you haven’t kissed yet?!”

 

“We just didn’t!” Flug answered him, shrugging. “We’re too _shy_.”

 

“You’re both too _shameful_.” Slug retorted, pinching the middle of his eyebrows.

 

“You are not _there_ to judge us! It’s like we never know how to interact right with each other, fearing that we might screw things up or something!” Flug sighed, trying to make his point.

 

Slug doesn’t _get_ it.

 

“But you are dating Mister _Goody Two-Shoes_ , how do you _not_ want to screw with him?”

 

Flushing a pretty shade of red, Flug would shout at him to quiet his voice.

 

“He’s too neat and _perfect_ .” The younger friend replied, justifying. “It’s like you want me to shag with an _angel_ or something pure.”

 

Slug bit his own lips to restrain the words that wanted to free from his heart.

 

_I wouldn’t have a problem with it at all._

 

But he never told him.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> Sometimes he would lose his track of thoughts and start to give a little too much details of things he just _knew_ would be wonderful and White Hat would _love_ it.
> 
> Then, he would cough in a fist and ignore the confused stares that Flug would give him.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


“I’m just saying,” Slug tried to fix the situation. “He looks like the type of a guy that would appreciate a more _forward_ partner, you see.”

 

“It makes sense, yeah.” Flug agreed, drinking from his can of beer while still thinking on it. “Although, it might take us a little more time to actually engage into something sexual.”

 

“I bet he’d like if you just jumped him in the middle of the movies.” Slug mumbled into his own bottle of water, dreamily.

 

Flug shook his head, laughing.

 

“Too forward.”

 

“You should start by kissing his _neck_ ,” Slug playfully started, “ _then_ you two would make out _nicely_ into the back seats of the theater while George Clooney shouts something in the big screen.” In his mouth, a grin would tell the rest of the story his imagination was already dreaming on.

 

Flug, slightly flushed and confused, threw a crumpled paper ball at his best-friend so he would stop giving him that slightly perverted grin.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> When he saw White Hat on a day that wasn’t Tuesday, in front of their shared-lab’s door, greeting and smiling with all his perfect white teeth shining like his golden heart - Slug knew he was _screwed_.
> 
> White was just as the perfect gentlemanlike friend and date as Slug imagined on his occasional dreams.
> 
> He was funny, he laughed over a few scientific puns, and he wasn’t as dumb as Slug thought he was.
> 
> And he seemed so _happy_.
> 
> So bright and honestly in _love_.
> 
> For _Flug_.
> 
> And the light-brown wavy hair scientist, with thick goggles, flushed face, hyperactive feet, shaky hands and twinky body, seemed to _like_ him back.
> 
> Which was the nicest thing that Slug could wish for his beloved childhood friend and brother.
> 
> It’s just that... it was a bit _hard_ to completely ignore those previous feelings he had about the white tophat wearing hero.
> 
> Flug - like a nice person and friend - engaged Slug into their conversation, introducing them. Of course, White Hat knew who he was but laughed and introduced himself nonetheless.
> 
> They were so lively, bright and dreamy sharing shy glances and smiles, the red-haired scientist sighed.
> 
>  
> 
> He couldn’t _keep_  this feeling.
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously, he wanted Flug to be happy more than he wanted himself to fulfill this never-ending crush he has on the Mr. Too-Good-To-Be-True.
> 
>  
> 
> So he grinned, and told them a joke to _ease the mood_.
> 
>  
> 
> Throughout the days and weeks, they would meet and chat on their shared-lab. Slug would tell them a joke or two, initiate some kind of subject so they would start talking instead of just staring at each other, and so on.
> 
>  
> 
> They fastly became a _trio_ of friends before Flug and White Hat started to get really _serious_.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


“What do you mean _you want me to go too_?”

 

Flug, timidly, scratched his own arms while explaining it.

 

“You are the best person I know, and I love spending time with you.” He answered his best-friend. “I feel more comfortable to be myself when you are together, and I want you two to become friends as well.”

 

Slug frowned at him, sweating cold.

 

It was _not_ a good idea.

 

“ _Please_ , Slug.”

  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


 

> Because Flug was too insecure to be left alone and mess everything up, Slug would be dragged along to their dates.
> 
> They would go to movies together, they would go bowling together, they would talk politics together.
> 
> And, sure, Slug would gladly go, incentivizing them to get over their shame and just make out already.
> 
> However, he would _instinctively_ flee from any romantical show, actions or lovey-dovey caresses with each other in his presence.
> 
> Because he wanted to give them their space, and also because he still couldn’t see it happening in front of his eyes.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Should we go eat something?” White Hat asked once, when they were walking over an amusement park together.

 

Flug nodded, smiling, and looked at Slug on his right.

 

“I vote Ice Cream.” The older scientist said.

 

“I do too.” Flug agreed to this friend.

 

“Ice Cream it is, then.” White Hat laughed at their duo.

 

And they went to buy them the sweet.

  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

>  
> 
> Over the days, he consequently got to know **White Hat** better.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


“You don’t like chocolate?”

 

To Slug’s surprise, White Hat asked really curious about this information - as if it was something really amazing to hear.

 

“I don’t.” Slug answered, eating his strawberry sweet. “I prefer fruits.”

 

White Hat laughed at the honesty and replied.

 

“Me too!”

 

“Slug doesn’t really like industrial stuff.” Flug said, shrugging, eating from his chocolate Ice cream.

 

“Everybody has their preferences.” Slug defended himself.

 

“That’s good for your health.” White Hat replied back.

 

For a moment, listing to both man talking and laughing, made Slug realize he could give them this day as a present. After all, they need to interact better. Especially if they were trying to get serious with the relationship.

 

Slug loved Flug like a dear brother. He wanted him to be happy. But the man was just too slow - he needed to start interacting with his date, asking him about things, not just waiting for the other one to do it instead. That’s not how dates are supposed to happen!

 

Taking a deep breath in, he sent at Flug a glance and a nod. Seeing as his brother was paying attention to him, he initiated an important subject - hoping that Flug was actually learning from it.

 

“What else do you like?” He asked at the hero, eating another spoon of Ice cream.

 

Looking at Slug, White Hat opened a big marvelous smile - not expecting it, but really pleased that a new subject for a long talk was brought up.

 

“Well…” The good eldritch started, eating another spoon of his lemon flavor sweet.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> Slug became White Hat’s new best- _friend_ . Because the scientist was _honest_  and their tastes matched somehow - he was open, sincere, and just talked about what he was _thinking_.
> 
> A _strong_ person.
> 
>  
> 
> Someone White Hat said he wished he could be alike.
> 
>  
> 
> And Slug started to question if he was really a good person after all.
> 
> He would incentive them to go for personal dates, _alone_ , because he didn’t want to be there when they finally decide to make out.
> 
> But, _honestly_ , Flug was a horrible date.
> 
> He would deny White Hat’s invitations to go out because he had a dumb and useless research to finish, or because he just didn’t feel like going out with him, or because he spent too much time working in the night before and just couldn’t wake up in time. He would bypass White Hat’s visits in the shared-lab sometimes because he couldn’t afford lose focus on something or, if Slug wasn’t there to make conversation, they would just share small chat here and there and them be quiet for almost an hour.
> 
>  
> 
> Both were _incompatible_.
> 
>  
> 
> Seriously, the red-haired wanted to facepalm himself every single day.
> 
>  
> 
> White Hat would obviously treat Slug nicely, as he was his Boyfriend’s kinda-brother, best friend and all - but they became closer nonetheless because they were _all the time_ together.
> 
> It was _obviously_ clear that Slug and White Hat had had more conversation and knew better about each other than the boyfriends themselves!!
> 
> They exchanged numbers, and they laughed at their jokes. They would video call each other when something nice was happening over the classes. They even knew a little bit about each other’s weaknesses.
> 
> They were _great friends_!
> 
>  
> 
> They _matched better_.

  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


“I wish you were there to see!” White Hat exclaimed, lively. “Thousands of stars started to pour down over the entire treefolks’ land, like it was raining blessings!”

 

Slug whistled, amazed.

 

“That seems so _magical_.”

 

“It _was_.” The eldritch’s eyes shone a deep purple color mixed with his silver natural one, and he smiled at Slug.

 

Then, his eyes went to stare at Flug’s ones and they shone even brighter- smile deepening and face blushing.

 

“Very romantic, also.”

 

Flug gave back another smile and blushing face.

 

But he didn’t reply.

 

He didn’t tell White Hat to take him there to see it. He didn’t ask White Hat if he was thinking about him when he was there. He didn’t invite White Hat to stargaze in the evening, to lay down in the grass of a high hill and watch the sky while enjoying each other’s warmth.

 

He didn't even tell White Hat he missed him over the week-long travel all the heroes engaged in.

 

… Slug wished he could say instead.

  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


 

> Over the months, though, things got too _uncomfortable_.
> 
> Like it was _doomed_ to happen eventually, really.
> 
> Especially for Slug that was still nurturing deep romantic feelings for the good eldritch.
> 
>  
> 
> He tried to argue with Flug that he might fastly become a somewhat _bore_ to his and White Hat’s relationship, but his brother would just _deny_.
> 
> Telling him that he doesn’t feel comfortable enough to be left alone yet.
> 
>  
> 
> The problem was that Flug didn’t know about Slug’s undying _crush_!
> 
>  
> 
> It wasn’t making _him_ happy - he just--
> 
>  
> 
> The jealousy _consumed_ him.
> 
>  
> 
> **For Fuck’s sake!**
> 
>  
> 
> He was in love with his best friends’ boyfriend!!
> 
>  
> 
> That’s pretty much the situation that was keeping Slug _awaken_ at night.
> 
>  
> 
> He couldn’t _stand_ it.
> 
>  
> 
> He shouted at Flug once, stressed, that he was the _worst boyfriend_ and that White Hat deserved _better_ \- but since the hero liked him, he should at least _try_ to be better at it, for _him_.
> 
> Flug would sadly frown at him and agree that he indeed is awful, and _plea_ for Slug to tell him what to do.
> 
>  
> 
> But Slug wouldn’t help them anymore - Flug needed to follow his _heart_.
> 
>  
> 
> Flug needed to be himself and start acting like a fucking _boyfriend_!!
> 
>  
> 
> So… Slug decided he would _exclude_ himself from their dates.
> 
> That he wouldn’t tag along anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> _They needed it!_
> 
>  
> 
> White Hat was happy but also sad about it.
> 
>  
> 
> Slug promised to keep the contact other texts and phone calls - he just needed to give them both the space needed to engage in a real relationship!
> 
>  
> 
> And to give himself some time to get a grip on his own heart.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

He hasn’t _seen_ White Hat for a long time - he would listen to one thing or another about the eldritch over the days when Flug felt the need to question and ask for ideas of dates.

 

But he kept contact with the hero over texts and a few phone calls.

 

Slug… just decided to keep this tiny information from everybody else, because… well, he liked the exclusive attention.

 

Even if the texts were sometimes too related to Flug and their relationship.

 

At 1 in the morning, Slug was still obviously awake, working on some papers for school and playing an MMO online on his room.

 

That day he got a message on the phone, coming from White Hat.

 

 

  * __Sorry to wake you up. But may I ask you something?__



 

 

Slug sighed at the used image, the eldritch was probably going to ask him something about Flug like always.

 

It pained him, but they were happy.

 

Slug was still trying to tame his own heart to understand once and for all that he should ignore these feelings for the eldritch. That he should go over this ridiculous crush and just let them _be_.

 

 

  * __Of course you can, White. I told you I sleep late.__



 

 

He sent the message and waited, back to upgrading his character on the MMO.

 

The sound of a new message made him pick the phone again and read.

 

 

  * __Does Flug really like me?__



 

 

Frozen, Slug’s cruel side almost typed a _lie_. Wishing it was enough to make them break up so Slug could finally make his move, but--

 

But it wasn’t true.

 

_Flug likes him_.

 

Taking a deep breath in, Slug pinched the middle of his eyebrows and sighed.

 

He’s not a bad person.

 

 

  * __Yes, he does.__



 

 

When the conversation ended, Slug dropped his head to hit it against his desk. And groaned sadly.

 

That same day Slug created a profile in a dating site. Hoping that meeting new people will ease this ache in his heart.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> Slug excluded himself from their _lives_ for a while after that.
> 
>  
> 
> Less texts, less replies.
> 
>  
> 
> Slug decided to give them space and privaty to _go_ for it.
> 
>  
> 
> To talk, to date, to love and to forget about him.
> 
>  

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> He started to meet new guys, but they were never _good_ enough.
> 
>  
> 
> The first one that had some _tiny_ little similarities with White Hat, was the one Slug gave his virginity to.
> 
> But it didn’t work well for them in the end.
> 
> Slug got… sadder than he should be. Like the breakup was a real one that could happen between him and White.
> 
> In ultimate depression for a while… he decided he wouldn’t give a single fuck anymore.
> 
>  
> 
> After that, Slug started a somewhat _promiscuous_ life.
> 
>  
> 
> Not caring of what other people would say.
> 
>  
> 
> He started to smoke, to stay out all night and to sleep with lots of people.
> 
>  
> 
> He… wasn’t _fine_ \- but he at least could stop thinking about _them_.
> 
>  
> 
> And, little by little, as he was changing himself from inside out, he appeared again in their life.
> 
>  
> 
> In his heart, White Hat had a special place, yes, and he would probably always have, but so did Flug - and if they were both happy together, he could cope with it.
> 
> He just wanted the best for them.
> 
>  
> 
> So, he started to send them texts back, to appear in the shared-lab again, to bring Flug his coffee in the middle of the night to chat and to just randomly be friendly again.
> 
>  
> 
> He came back different.
> 
>  
> 
> But he came.
> 
>  

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Slug laughed at the surprised and stunned face of the white hero.

 

“What’s _this_?” The eldritch questioned, astonished at the small jewelry punctured into his ears and eyebrows.

 

“ _Finery_.” The now long-red-haired scientist said, exposing in an obvious way the other tiny jewel stuck to his tongue.

 

“I don’t like this new _you_.” White Hat said lowly, frowning at Slug’s new piercings.

 

“I do!” Flug replied, admiring the little tiny metal shaped like a spike in his brother’s right ear. “Looks _rebellious_.”

 

“I also got a new tattoo.” Slug said, laughing even more at the funny expression on White’s face. “But it’s _hidden_.” With a wink, he noticed a small blush crawl up the good eldritch neck and cheeks.

 

“Wo _oow_ ,” Flug sounded curious. “Can I see it?”

 

Slug, still mesmerized with the cute expression on the older man’s face, almost stuttered trying to understand the question. Then, he agreed.

 

“Sure.” As he started to unbutton his pants, White Hat started to panic a bit and turned around to hide his eyes from the view.

 

“Why would you do something like this?!” Asked the eldritch - with a deep flushed expression, face hidden inside his own hat.

 

Slug bit his own lips, trying to prevent himself from answering something inappropriate, like ‘ _because It was a present from an artist I was sleeping with.’_ or _‘because you weren’t there to prevent me.’_

 

Instead, _thankfully_ , he took a deep breath in and answered.

 

“Because I could.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


“I told White about this guy you told me about.” Flug whispered, as if apologizing.

 

_Shit..._

 

_Of course,_ Flug couldn’t keep a secret from White Hat and his too gentle golden heart, wanting to hug the whole earth and even more.

 

“He was also _pissed_ .” His friend continued. “Told _me_ to tell _you_ that he knows a _guy_ that went through a few abusive relationships and knows how to deal with this kind of shit. _And_ might be willing to punch a few faces if necessary.”

 

Slug laughed. White Hat didn’t know shit about bad boys, he’s probably talking about his own brother, which Slug already knew since secondary school.

 

And, really, Black Hat wouldn't avenge White Hat even if he asked _kindly_.

 

“I appreciate the thought and gesture.” Slug thanked, still laughing. “But I know more bad people than I could care to count.” He said. “Certainly thousands more than White does, and I already avenged myself _emasculating_ the bastard.”

 

So, nothing White Hat should worry about.

 

“You should text him back more.” Flug said, after understanding it. “He thinks you're ignoring him on purpose.”

 

Frowning, Slug shook his head - blaming his ignorance on a headache and stress.

 

“I’m just _tired_.”

 

Nodding, Flug agreed on leaving his friend’s personal life alone, not pushing it anymore.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


 

  * __I miss your conspiracy talk about evolution theory!__



 

 

With a hand clenched to his chest, Slug told himself to ignore the ache.

 

 

  * __I thought you didn’t believe me at all??__



 

 

He replied, waiting for an answer.

 

 

  * __I don’t. :)__



 

 

Slug is drowned in this crush so much he almost threw his cellphone in the wall when he read it.

 

Nonetheless, he laughed.

 

He wanted to see White Hat again. Wanted to go out with him like they used to. And he shouldn’t make White Hat sad because of his poor choices of dates.

 

They were _friends_.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


 

> Slug realized something.
> 
>  
> 
> White Hat wasn’t dumb.
> 
>  
> 
> He was pretty smart when he wanted to.

  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


It was obvious that White Hat didn’t like Slug’s body piercing - so he tried to argue against them.

 

Slug rolled his eyes and ignored.

 

White Hat, then, dared him into a _bet_.

 

“You hide and I seek.” The hero said. “If I find you, you will have to take the piercings off.”

 

Slug laughed at him, but a slow burn inside his belly told him he liked the idea.

 

“And what if you don’t find me?”

 

White Hat frowned and thought about something Slug would like instead.

 

“I’ll put one.” He said, determined.

 

The scientist widened his eyes and denied with all his might.

 

“Don’t you dare!” Slug shouted at him “You are too _neat_ to even dirt your image with something so ridiculous!”

 

White Hat frowned even more, confused.

 

“So, why did _you_ put them?!”

 

Pressing both hands into his face and rubbing at it strongly so the blush in his cheeks would look like it was just a consequence of the action, Slug sighed.

 

“If I _win_ you’ll give me your mint-gray sweatshirt.” He said, frowning at himself, feeling his blush raise even more.

 

White Hat shrugged.

 

“I think the prizes are a bit unbalanced, but I _agree_.”

 

Slug bit his own lips, ashamed at himself to ask such a thing as a prize - unbalanced indeed.

 

The scientist would wear that shit 24/7.

  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

White Hat won.

 

Slug took his piercings off.

 

But, nonetheless, he was gifted with the sweatshirt.

 

The scientist held the oversized cloth between his fingers, trying not to look at the hero when wearing the piece the moment he got his hands on it. He felt the surprised stare of the hero on his back while doing it - but he did unconcernedly.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


 

> Then... **Black Hat** appeared in their lives.

  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  
  


Arching an eyebrow, Slug was the first one to see the black dark eldritch villain approach them in the park.

 

“Don’t look now,” The scientist said, mumbling his voice into the thick paper cup filled with tea. “But your brother is coming.”

 

White Hat frowned worried, looking over a shoulder. Slug rolled his eyes at the exact action he asked White to not do.

 

“ _Black_?” Blinking confused, White Hat was really surprise to see his counterpart on the completely other side of the campus, especially over the hero’s territory (in a Sunday!). “What--?”

 

Slug took another sip of his tea, taking notice of Flug’s perplexed expression. His childhood friend looked back at him and then back at the other two tophat wearing creatures.

 

Black Hat, once close to them, realized who was with his heroic brother. And, his face showed a malicious grin while staring down both scientists.

 

“ _Free Time._ ” He said, slowly. “Passing through.”

 

Slug didn’t buy it.

 

White Hat did, but was yet confused on _why though?_

 

The hero got an idea out of nowhere (Slug noticed because he knew the eldritch like the back of his hand) and invited him to sit over on the ground.

 

Under the tall and blossomed Almond tree.

 

Black Hat scanned the two humans with his thin golden eyes, and seemed to take a like on one in specific - decided to sit right between Slug and his childhood friend.

 

White Hat began asking if Black Hat was yet _single_.

 

Slug’s insides started to growl in a nothing good way - He was _predicting_ bad news.

 

Black Hat grumbled something, while looking at each scientist.

 

“The name of who wants to know?” Asked the villain, grinning, to the younger doctor. Inclined a bit into Flug’s personal space. Face much closer to the man’s ear than necessary.

 

“ _Taken_.” Slug answered instead, fast and firm - sending Black Hat the harshest stare he could manage.

 

Black Hat hummed, staring back at the other scientist by the corner of his eyes.

 

“By you?” Asked and grinned malefically “I _doubt_.”

 

Slug arched an eyebrow and glared back at the black eldritch.

 

“By your _brother_.” He sharply replied.

 

Black Hat’s grinning expression disappeared in seconds. A serious face took place instead.

 

Looking at White Hat and the human besides him, he finally realised they were _holding hands_.

 

Black Hat sounded confused.

 

“Weren’t you dating _Slug_?”

 

The red-haired scientist flushed at the idea, sipping his tea and hiding the face from them all to not show how dreamy the prospection was to him.

 

“I-I was not!” White Hat replied, also a bit flushed. “I said _Flug_ , not Slug!”

 

Black Hat looked back at the younger scientist with messy wavy light brown hair hiding his flushed face from the villain - which made the black one frown. He opened his full-of-pointy-teeth mouth to reply something but, instead, he laughed clearly unhumourous.

 

Clicking his tongue and teeth, the dark eldritch sounded upset.

“That’s a _pity_ ,” He said, raising from the spot. “I thought _you_ were the single one.”

 

Before leaving them alone, he concluded throwing a new information that could easily shake their beliefs - for numerous reasons.

 

“Wish you still had some interest in me.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> Little to nothing were the things that Slug didn’t know about Flug.
> 
> That almost imperceptible shining eyes of his when he’s staring at someone he was crushing over for a long time, was something Slug knew well.
> 
> Those eyes of someone that had his entire structure collapse in confusion, sadness and apprehensiveness while seeing Black Hat leave the park, was something Slug knew well.
> 
>  
> 
> He felt sorry for White Hat’s unaware conclusions.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


It was Tuesday, therefore P.E/Intercollegiate Activities.

 

Slug - like always - was trying some misfits. This time at the Villain’s side of the school. But he just knew White Hat was doomed to appear in a few minutes - like a damn natural clock.

 

Like every other Tuesday.

 

This time Slug knew White was coming, he was already plotting the best way to dodge and pass through him - which he was pretty sure was going to work.

 

However…

 

“A-are you alright?!” Asked White Hat, extremely worried. Staring down at Slug’s body right under him on the ground. “That was close! Who threw that bomb?!”

 

Slug was too ashamed to answer that he was the one that threw it - but it wasn’t going to explode and that it was a prank. The warm body of the good eldritch over him in the ground protecting him from a possible explosion was too much for his heart.

 

Slug’s face was so red he might have panted more than once, while his flushed face was pressed against the hero’s chest. White Hat’s arms holding him tight under his weight like the best security belt ever - was giving him the best kind of sensations.

 

He wished he could hug White Hat’s body more…

 

His hands traveled up and down the well-built chest of the hero and - with both arms over the older one’s shoulder - Slug permitted himself to enjoy one deep, strong, nice and warm embrace.

 

“Slug,” The calm voice of the hero called him. “Are you ok?”

 

The red-haired scientist was holding into the hero firmly, almost _mindlessly_ \- just then realized he was completely out of reality, adoring it too much and completely bypassing the situation they were in.

 

His eyes widened when he realized their position.

 

Thankfully no one was nearby.

 

“I-I g-guess it was a prank.” He answered, trying to cease the redness on his face. Laughing at nothing specific he pushed the hero away from him and stood up from the ground.

 

He tried to shout about his well being while running back to the scientific side of the school. Literally fleeing from White Hat’s sight.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

It was Friday.

 

Slug was running through the halls of the Biology Building like a man in a mission - he had a sample to get out of the fridge before the temperature kill his cells.

 

At the end of hall he turned right and listened to Flug's voice stutter.

 

“F-fi-five months.”

 

Stopping suddenly, Slug looked at the other side of the Biology Lab's door and saw Black Hat press his best-friend against the wall.

 

In a bully kind of way, intimidating and angry. Though much much _closer_ than necessary.

 

The eldritch shouted a curse in the air while stepping away in rage, Flug dropped his own body's weight to the ground and hugged his knees firmly, face flushed with a deep red color. In hard steps, like he was blaming it for his loss, Black Hat left.

 

Slug waited until Flug stood upright again (which took him a while), and, after cleaning the dirt on his own jeans, he finally looked up, realizing who was there and seeing his kinda-brother staring down at him, seriously.

 

He fled the building before Slug could catch him with questions.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“What’s the _deal_?” Asked Slug once they were finally alone in the shared-lab a day later.

 

Flug blinked in confusion, and shrugged.

 

“About what?”

 

“You and Black Hat.”

 

At this, Flug froze on the spot. Mouth opened and face blushed.

 

“W-wha-what do you mean?”

 

Sighing, Slug crossed his arms.

 

“He _knows_ you.”

 

Flug flinched.

 

“W-well, I’m dating his brother, so-so?”

 

“Black Hat doesn’t _talk_ to scientists unless he benefits from it.” Slug stated, pointing at Flug’s face. “He doesn’t give a person a _second_ of his attention unless he _wants_ to.” Stepping closer, shortening the distance between them, his voice got more and more serious. “You _know_ each other as you had already _talked_ .” Pointing at his friend’s face, he questioned almost _indignant_. “How did this happen?!”

 

Flug, flinching almost completely over his bench work, nodded - saying he was going to explain.

 

Taking a deep breath in, he started.

 

“I-I taught his class about we-weapon development l-last year, like an extracurricular activity,” Flug said. “I was b-bu-bullied in the beginning, but he he-helped making everyone shut up while I was talking.” Gesturing with a hand, Flug kept going. “The class took t-three months. On Mondays. T-the experience was really cool, and I got a high-grade th-thanks to his help, so-- I guess I just developed one of this ridiculous crushes on him s-since he’s older and tall and _dark_ and-- you _got it_.”

 

Frowning, Slug nod and told him to continue.

 

Flug blinked, confused.

 

“T-there’s nothing more---”

 

With a serious glare of someone that know you since you were a _baby_ , Slug made Flug shook. And, slowly, assent.

 

Of course there was more, the situation of last Friday and everything else happened _after_ that.

 

“W-we would exchange this… weird glances that would take my br-breath away at the time, and… he ap-p-proached me at the end of the trimester and started to… _question me about_ **_me_ ** .” Flug said, calm and slowly as if he was trying to not scare his friend. Suddenly he let a small laugh leave his lips remembering the date. “I-I couldn’t answer any b-because I w-was too scared he would notice my _interest_ in him and wou-uld start _bullying_ me.”

 

Slug hummed, understanding. All the villains used to bully weak, freak and gay people - it was reasonable to think as Flug did.

 

“I-I was talking about him that time… when I told you that I _met_ someone.”

 

In a stupor of a moment, Slug widened his eyes and shouted _incredulously_.

 

“That wasn’t _White_?!”

 

Shaking his head, Flug bit his bottom lips and flushed.

 

“B-but that was pretty coincidental, right?”

 

Slug held his own face with both hands, while trying to _understand_.

 

_What..._

 

“If it wasn’t him, how _exactly_ did you and White _met_?”

 

Flug sat over his desk and took a deep breath in, he knew it was going to happen eventually.

 

“It was a Tuesday, during the _P. E. class_ .” Flug started. “I was walking through the Biology building h-holding a pile of papers and I _slipped_ down the stairs.” As cliché as it sounded, Slug knew it was the truth because Flug was accident-magnet. “White was there and he-helped me, we… looked at each other and... just…”

 

Flug’s hands linked and gestured some kind of spontaneous combustion between his fingers.

 

“It was a mutual instantaneous crush.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


A _screech_ of pointy talons scratching a wall came into nearby listeners.

 

Black Hat was pissed. By each step forward his talons were leaving marks on the internal infrastructure of the building - horizontally. From inside the supernatural slices he had opened with the scratches, fluorescent goop was dripping, pouring and spreading on the floor oh the villain’s main hall.

 

Black Hat was _fuming_.

 

He wanted to _murder_ his own brother.

 

But he _couldn’t_.

 

Groaning and roaring at everyone that approached him was just his own instinctive way of asking kindly for them all to _fuck off from his reach_. Because, if he couldn’t kill White, he would release his mad rage in another person’s unfortunate life.

 

At the moment he turned the corner and was confronted with another pissed person, he frowned confused.

 

The red-haired scientist called Slug was as _wrathful_ as he was.

 

But he wasn’t just mad in rage like the eldritch was. This person had sadness on his eyes, through the thick goggles, and Black Hat _knew_ that person had a plan.

  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


  * _Are you really dating my brother?_



 

Slug didn’t laugh when he read the message.

 

 

  * __You are dating mine, so that’s just fair.__



 

 

His phone rang a second later, but he didn’t answer. He muted the sound and focussed back into his research.

  


-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


“ _Double date_ ?” Black Hat asked him, incredulous, while smoking from his cigarette on the shadow of an alley they were hiding from everybody else. “That’s too _cheesy_.”

 

“Well, they don’t even _act_ like a couple so it may free us from the embarrassment of doing it in public.”

 

Both shivered at the idea of even touching each other.

 

“I’ll make my intentions clear, then.” Black Hat said, putting out his cigaret on the ground, stepping on it a second later. “Don’t think for a second that I _care_ about you.”

 

“I honestly don’t give a shit.” Slug replied, rolling his own eyes. “But I’m burning you alive if I see any of them _cry_ because of you.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

  * __Is he treating you good? If_ ** _anything_** _happens, you can tell me.__



 

 

With a frown, Slug read the words again and again. Just like primary school, White was worried Black Hat was abusing and mistreating him.

 

Biting his lips, Slug tried to restrain his beating heart.

 

 

  * __I’m fine, White.__


  * _Thank you._



 

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

They went to the Zoo. Though, Black Hat offered them to go to a Casino instead.

 

Everybody ignored him and decided to meet in front of the park’s entrance.

 

Slug looked calm as ever, but, inside, he was as nervous as he could be.

 

“Where are they?” Asked the villain besides him, smoking while resting his back in the wall of the entrance.

 

“White likes to go pick Flug up on his house, and that’s the first time Flug sees you outside of school - so he’s probably having a fit and trying to fake some illness to not come.” Explained the human.

 

Black Hat laughed, the smallest blush on his cheeks.

 

“Am I _that_ appealing?” With a hand on his chin, he praised himself.

 

“No.” Slug replayed matter-of-factly.

 

After a few minutes, White Hat called Slug to say Flug wasn’t feeling good and came up with a fever. He sounded worried and the scientist rolled his eyes at that.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> It took Slug a while to convince Flug to stop panicking every time they decide to arrange a double date, just because Black Hat is there.
> 
> He lied to Flug saying he feels sad that his brother doesn’t get along with his new villain boyfriend.
> 
> It made Flug blush in embarrassment and shame - Slug was right, he should at least make an effort!
> 
> Black Hat was dating his brother, he should just _accept that_.
> 
> Slug feels bad to lie at him, but, really…
> 
> Flug stole his crush first...

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

  


“ _What the hell just happened there?!_ ” Shouted Black Hat at his supposed fake-boyfriend.

 

Slug was hardly rubbing the back of his hand on his lips as if in sickness.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Replied the scientist, frowning at the taller man “I’m used to kiss random people but that was _disgusting._ ”

 

“I’m not talking about _this_ .” Black Hat rolled his eyes, not really offended. “I’m talking about _them_ .” The eldritch pointed with his eyes at White Hat and Flug far ahead choosing ice cream flavors. “I thought that _making out_ was mandatory when going inside that shitty tunnel, but they barely shared a _peck_ \- ‘da **_fuck_ **\--”

 

Sighing, Slug looked at the couple approaching them with fours icy deserts.

 

“You have yet to see the hardest part.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Black Hat and Slug waved farewells when White Hat and Flug went home. The afternoon was calm and not really hot, it was a nice temperature.

 

Taking a deep breath in, the villain eldritch lit up another cigarette - he pulled a long _long_ breath in with the smoke and released it after a few seconds.

 

Then, he rubbed his taloned hand on his tired eyes.

 

“Five months of _this_?”

 

Slug only nodded.

 

“You’re _crazy_ …” Lowly whispered the eldritch villain, unbelievable on the situation. “They don’t match at _all-_ \- why are you even _fine_ with this--”

 

“They like each other!” Replied Slug, maybe a bit louder than necessary. “They just-- they are _horrible_ at it.”

 

“That was nothing remotely similar to _like_ .” Black Hat said, sounding extremely unbelievable, perplexed and quite wroth. “ _Like_ is something much _deeper_ , I know the smell of It - makes me want to puke most of the time.”

 

“You didn't seem sick when Flug gave you a bit of his ice cream to try on.”

 

A blush is really hard to notice in pitch black skin, but not unrecognizable.

 

“I _dream_ of him giving me _lots_ of things to try on.” the villain mumbled, unashamed.

 

“ _Oh my god…_ ” Slug pinched the middle of his eyebrows feeling a slow blush crawl up his face as well. “He's my _brother_ , that's too much information.”

 

“Like you are any better.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> Things like that became usual.
> 
> Slug would still tag along with the main couple, however, now, sometimes, Black Hat would ditch some of his classes to tag along as well - mainly to pay attention to and chat with Flug (and ignoring ridiculous questions coming from his brother about his relationship with Slug).
> 
>  

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“You are such a _nice_ person.” Black Hat told White Hat, when the hero had finished explaining his last marvelous adventure on a mission he went to. He did, though, spit the words like the information was _repulsive_.

 

“Well,” Replied the good brother. “Unlike you, I never _bullied_ anyone.”

 

Arching an eyebrow, Black Hat laughed.

 

“Corrective actions, _disguised_ as bullying.” He defended himself, “I only waste my time doing it with people that need to behave according to their _rank_ \- cocky assholes and shit.”

 

“I know for a fact that’s not true!” Shouted the hero, offended. “You used to bully Slug all the time when we were younger - how do I trust you to not do it anymore?!”

 

Widened eyes, eyebrows arched and a very red Slug happened simultaneously - silencing the place for a second.

 

Then, Black Hat sent Slug a questioning stare and saw the red-haired scientist flinching and hid his face behind an open book.

 

_Oh..._

 

_Filthy Liar…_

 

With a taloned hand in his chin, Black Hat started to think on a proper reply.

 

“If you are that worried,” The villain waved the hand around a bit, proposing. “we could always _exchange boyfriends_.”

 

White Hat frowned for a minute, not understanding _it_.

 

Flug’s shaking hands were playing with the hem of his white coat and blushing, he decided to stuck his eyes into the microscopy nearby and scream internally. Slug, not much different, was purposefully flipping the pages, biting his lips and trying his maximum to not show his face at anyone - also yelling inside his own mind.

 

Black Hat rolled his eyes, knowing his brother was too innocent to even _think_ of the _non_ -sexual meaning behind it.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> The four of them got closer, over the days.
> 
>  
> 
> They would watch a movie together, at _home_ . _Always_ \- because in the theater they would have to choose who’s going to site besides who, and at least one people always get pissed. (Especially Black Hat that insists on sitting between Flug and Slug just to throw an arm over both seats and look like a pimp while wearing his 3D glasses.)
> 
>  
> 
> At home, they all could at least be comfortable enough.
> 
>  
> 
> White Hat always suspects that Slug’s attitude toward Black Hat is because his brother did something bad to him - and he feels the urgency to protect the scientist every time Slug gets uncomfortable sitting near the villain.
> 
> When the dark evil eldritch get too daring and start to kid with Flug and his comments over the film, White Hat also feels worried that he’s bullying his own boyfriend.
> 
> Resumidly, White Hat doesn’t like Black Hat getting too much closer and touchy or joke around them - it clearly makes the good hero uneasy.
> 
> But Slug keeps assuring him that everything is _fine_.
> 
> Even _Flug_ doesn’t mind.
> 
> _Especially_ when Black Hat’s taloned fingers start to wander lightly over the young scientist’s calf and Achilles tendon, in secret - while sitting on the ground beside his fake-boyfriend. Slug talking cheerfully with White Hat about something ridiculous on the screen purposely ignoring the action as if he was unaware.
> 
>  
> 
> It was stupidly obvious to the red-haired man that Black Hat had more than just plain _desire_ for Flug.
> 
>  
> 
> He would linger a long stare and sigh deeply every time Slug’s childhood friend did something considerably cute and adorable - for example, cursing lowly at some completely improbable situation that was physically impossible to happen in the middle of the space, or getting up right before a cliché scene to make them coffee, or laugh at White Hat for being scared about the shitty monster CG jumping in the screen.
> 
> _Too adorable_. (In the villain’s perspective)
> 
>  
> 
> If the evil eldritch were to only joke around like a bastard they all believe he is, Slug wouldn’t allow the man to invest so unashamedly over his own childhood friend - because it might sad and anger White Hat (which is something he honestly couldn’t forgive himself, if happened _because_ of him). BUT, it was so absurdly obvious that Flug was somewhat _enjoying_ the attention.
> 
> So he doesn’t mind that much.
> 
>  
> 
> He would mind _a lot_ , though, if his brother decided to _keep_ both of the eldritch to himself.
> 
>  
> 
> Once the second film was showing a clear romantical moment, Flug got up from the sofa - telling them all he was going to the bathroom.
> 
> Black Hat, taking the opportunity, also got up, telling them he’s going to the kitchen to drink water.
> 
> Slug frowned for a second, Black Hat didn’t drink _plain water_ \- he thinks he’s too good for that shit.
> 
> The second intention of his words was _clear as crystal_.
> 
> But…
> 
> Looking above, he saw White Hat’s paying total attention to the movie.
> 
> Sighing, Slug took a pillow that was nearby and adjusted himself between the hero’s legs, putting the pillow on the good eldritch’s lap and resting his head on it.
> 
> White Hat got surprised for a second, but Slug only averted eye contact and kept watching the movie.
> 
> It may have been an excuse to make White Hat stay on the couch and not go look for them - although…
> 
> Slug had to stop denying that, _not-so-deep-down_ , he also wanted to be doing what Black Hat was probably trying to convince Flug to.
> 
>   
> 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> He found out a day later that _nothing_ happened between them.
> 
>  
> 
> But Black Hat wouldn’t stop trying.
> 
>  
> 
> Slug wished he had _half_ of that man’s perseverance and imprudence.
> 
>  

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

The music was loud.

 

There were people shouting and laughing.

 

There was no bright light illuminating the place - just dim colorful ones that swung over the people dancing, chatting, kissing and so on.

 

Nox was celebrating Halloween with a _big costume party_ \- in their convention center.

 

Flug arrived with White Hat and Slug.

 

The younger scientist was wearing his beloved dictator costume. Navy blue, neat uniform with badges and medals and all. He was feeling incredible inside those clothes, like he was a _boss_ . Haven't been his first time using the costume, but always the same reaction - embodying the personification of a _political war strategist_. His (hidden) kinda shit.

 

White was _perfect_ . He's wearing a Bullfighting costume - shiny, bright, _beautiful_ . The colors, the tiny red cape over a shoulder. The marvelous tightness in the _right places_ making his muscles outstand more than the best whore costume on the dance floor. Too _dreamy_.

 

Slug thanked all gods for the idea of going in a scarecrow costume - the was wearing thick-framed round sunglasses to sum the weirdness of the clothes and that could make the perfect cover for him while glaring and eating White Hat's body solely by his hungry stares while chatting with Flug like nothing was going on.

 

Black Hat appeared sometime later.

 

His entering was dramatic, though _outstanding_.

 

He was in U.S. military costume. Like a sexy officer of the army. Big pants, big black leather boots, chest exposed, identification plates around his neck, camouflage jacket, an enormous plastic machine gun on his shoulder, a cap in his head and a shitty grin on his face.

 

The man spotted them in minutes, on the farther corner of the dance floor.

 

Slug could see how uneasy Flug got suddenly. His breath froze and he stepped back, shaking a little. The place was dark but knowing his childhood friend, he just knew Flug was a lot flushed.

 

He had to admit it - Black Hat looked pretty hot, approaching them like that.

 

Like a lion would approach their prey.

 

Eyes intense, looking them from above.

 

White Hat waved and laughed, commenting on his own brother's costume.

 

“Does match, somehow.”

 

Looking up and down White's costume he commented back.

 

“A _bullfighter_ \--” Black Hat arched an eyebrow and looked down at Flug right beside him, hiding a part of his body between his childhood friends and his boyfriend. “-with a _dictator_.”

 

Even with Flug trying to avert eye contact, they ended up sharing a somehow intense look up and down each other’s costume. Then, he looked back at Slug wearing his scarecrow costume and let out a muffled laugh.

 

“Well, at least _we_ are kinda matching.” He told them, waving between himself and the younger scientist. “Maybe we can arrange a _friendly struggle for land_ before the ending of the party.” Winking, the pitch skinned villain flirted unashamedly.

 

Slug face-palmed while Flug’s cheeks reddened like ever in his entire life.

 

“Flug is much more suitable for a _war_ , though.” Commented White Hat, clearly indifferent to the flirt, smiling as if it was a joke. “You are too _exposed_.” The hero said, looking at the bared well-built chest of his villainous brother.

 

Black Hat grinned.

 

“Some fights can be won by using some non-orthodox methods, as I’ve learned.” Replied the dark-skinned eldritch, sending a malicious stare by the corner of his eyes to his once-upon-a-time professor of weapons development - eyes shining a bright red color while doing so.

 

Slug wasn’t sure if the temperature had really got higher suddenly as Flug seemed to feel, waggling his hands in front of his face as if needing _air_.

 

Some random people appeared calling Black Hat’s attention and he stepped back a bit, walking back to the crowd with a slight blush on his cheeks seeing the young scientist’s instinctive movements in reply to his words.

 

White Hat sounded apprehensive, like he knew something weird had just happened - but couldn’t point at it. Slug felt an uncomfortable feeling inside his belly, like he was foreseeing _trouble_.

 

“I’ll buy us a drink.” He said, loudly so his voice could be heard by both his friends.

 

White Hat nodded and told him he would like something non-alcoholic. Flug, though, still shaken and confused, asked his friend to get him one that _is_ \- he felt like he could use it.

 

Slug knew that wasn’t a good idea, but he bought them anyway.

 

After an hour or so later, the red-haired scientist dressed as a Scarecrow was drinking a bottle of beer in the outside of the big structure rented for the party, smoking a cigarette. He had told both his friends about the need for some air - so he went alone.

 

He had found a guy he used to sleep with out there. The man was a villain student, and he was dressed as a _cowboy_.

 

Slug almost offered him a _free ride_ \- just because he hadn’t slept with anyone since he decided to fake date Black Hat. And, _damn_ , he needed to lose the built sexual tension he gets every time the music is too loud and White Hat needs to get really close to tell him something.

 

Slug's waist was being caressed by the cowboy's firm hands, and, seductively, the villain asked the scientist if he wanted to bang in the bathroom.

 

Totally not romantic. But, really, Slug didn't care - he could use some meaningless sex.

 

Forty-five minutes later, Slug appeared again on the dance floor looking for his friends.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

“Hey, _Slug_.” Asked White Hat, dressed neatly like he hasn’t been dancing for hours, with some energy drink in a hand and a worried smile on his face. “Did you see Flug?”

 

His question was valid, Flug had indeed disappeared for awhile - he vaguely remembers his childhood friend telling them he was going to pee, but couldn’t be _sure_.

 

Slug had drunk more than he initially thought he would...

 

“He’s not in the bathroom?”

 

White Hat denied, and approached the scientist when the music got louder. Making Slug’s heart lose a beat or two. The hero smelled like expensive perfume, masculine, fresh, citric and sweet all together, strong like himself.

 

Slug rubbed the tip of his nose on the other man’s skin, though he also faked disinterest at the same time (The alcohol was indulgent, but he couldn’t afford being found out at this stage). White Hat laughed as if it was accidental - the naive.

 

“Can you help me find him?”

 

Of course he could.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Slug wish he didn’t.

 

“ _Flug_.”

 

The scientist jumped scared, widening his eyes and playing with his fingers unnerved while turning around to face his brother.

 

His shirt was slightly opened. One of his nipples _exposed_ . His neck marked and his clavicle _bitten_ \- He was sweating and completely out of breath.

 

“S-Slug!”

 

His voice was weary.

 

“I-I was just--j-just in the bathroom…”

 

He was stuttering, like he used to do when he lied.

 

The bite on Flug’s shoulders and the hidden spots that his shirt would cover was deep, deeper than a human’s teeth could go, rounded, marked perfectly.

 

There weren’t many students with those characteristics on the school.

 

The younger scientist’s lips were shaking - swollen, red, abused.

 

“White is looking for you.” Slug said, not taking his eyes away from the display in front of him.

 

“A-ah, sure!” He replied, tidying up his own clothes. Once he finished, he showed himself to his childhood friend. “H-how do I look?”

 

Slug frowned sadly.

 

“Like you were making out with your brother-in-law.”

 

Flug froze on the spot.

 

_Was it so obvious...?_

 

Sighing, Slug everted his eyes, clenching a fist angrily.

 

“You should appreciate your relationship _better_.”

 

With the saddest face, Flug’s eyes filled with tears and the young scientist started to cry helplessly.

 

_Fuck-- He was ashamed._ He knew Slug was _right_ . He doesn’t deserve White Hat. He doesn’t deserve Slug’s friendship - he was too _dirty_ , he gave in to his desires and was probably losing two of the most important persons he had.

 

As the older scientist was watching his childhood friend cry loud and long tears of shame, he also saw Black Hat appearing from behind the corner, sending him a serious look.

 

_Hypocrite_ \- he could guess what the man was thinking.

 

A taloned dark hand rested on Flug’s shoulder and pulled the doctor’s face to collide against his exposed chest, letting the young man cry while being hugged. Slowly, the reached and took Flug’s cap off, and the dictator’s coat.

 

Then, he threw it to Slug.

 

“I succeed because I was _honest_ with my feelings,” The villain said, watching Flug’s shaking hands rub over his own sad eyes. “go do the same.”

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

It was easier to say than to do, _damn it_!

 

Slug indeed put the cap and the coat - although it was a little bit smaller than his size and hugged his back nicely. Walking through the dance floor, he could feel a warm white-gloved hand take his to a less full space. The scientist instinctively held into the man’s palms, loving the sensation - feeling a wave of _sorrow_ crawl up his face.

 

“-now _Slug’s_ also lost.” White Hat said loud, he heard the music slowdown as they were getting far from the noise and froze when he realized he wasn’t holding _Flug’s_ hand.

 

Slug, face flushed and eyes shining with a few restained tears, was looking at White Hat’s confused expression.

 

“What happened?” He asked, indicating to the cap, coat and Slug’s sadness, showing clearly in those deep colorful eyes.

 

The red-haired scientist stepped inside the hero’s personal space and the first thing he did was hug that man’s body in a long _long_ wanted embrace, stuffing the powerful being’s neck with his forehead and staying there, firm, seeking warmth, seeking comfort, seeking _feelings_.

 

Seeking his childhood friend’s position for just _one night_ besides White Hat as _his_ beloved.

 

A gloved hand rested on the back of his head, playing with his red hair, carefully.

 

“ _Slug...?_ ”

 

The scientist shook his head, _denying_.

 

Not tonight, _no_.

 

Tonight he didn't want to be himself.

 

“ _Flug_.”

 

White Hat frowned for a second, trying to understand. Then, as if a buckled of cold water was thrown over him in sudden realization of something, he stopped his actions. He froze for a second and then he opened his mouth, slowly, mouthing the words in the scientist’s hair.

 

“... It was _you_...”

 

Tears were running down Slug’s face, even though he didn’t want to cry - the alcohol may have made him more sensible than he thought. He had no idea what White Hat whispered against his scalp, but he felt a kiss on the top of his head and things got even more intense - long hiccups and stronger hugs happened.

 

He had no courage to give away the situation he presented with Flug and Black Hat yet, so he just stayed in that way. For as long as White Hat permitted him to.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

Slug trained his speech for nearly an hour.

 

At dawn of that same night, Flug told him he had to be honest and explain to White Hat his cheating first. So he promised to send Slug a text when they were done.

 

Sunday morning, the older doctor was home, waiting for it - extremely nervous and anxious.

 

Heart beating faster than _ever_.

 

Slug was wearing the oversized mint-gray sweatshirt he won from White, biting the bottom of the sleeve while staring at the ceiling of his room. Laying over the bed, hair in a mess, face still flushed from so much crying and expectation.

 

He shouldn’t hope for something good to end up happening. He was only a friend that had deep _deep_ never-ending feelings for the hero. But he couldn’t help.

 

He sighed tiredly and sad - _damn it_ , he was weak.

 

Suddenly, his doorbell rang.

 

Slug fastly raised from his bed, startled. _Who the hell--_

 

“ _Hi_.” Smiled the bright teeth and incredible silver eyes of the hero he was in love with, once Slug opened the door to check who it was.

 

Widening his eyes in utter surprise, he fast closed the door, lost in what to do.

 

Whaaa _aaaaaat--_ Looking at his own body he finally noticed he was in such a ridiculous state, large sweatshirt hanging down a shoulder, hair pointing in all the direction and _pantless_.

 

God, he was so ashamed.

 

“B-be right back, h-hang on!!” He stuttered running to take the nearest pants and comb he could find.

 

Meanwhile, White was breathing deeply trying to _concrete_ and _scar_ the marvelous and fantastic _first_ view of Slug’s unkempt casual figure when alone at home.

 

The scientist came back a second later, opening the door again to greet and to invite the hero to enter. His hair and clothes were much better suited now than before.

 

White Hat entered, smiling truthfully.

 

“I asked Flug for your address.” He explained, while taking his shoes off. “Sorry to come so suddenly.”

 

Slug shook his head.

 

“It’s _fine_ , I was just…” Waving his hand around, he tried to think on a good enough excuse. “... _Surprised_.”

 

Nodding, White Hat stood in the middle of the living room - slightly nervous.

 

“Did you too talk?” Asked Slug, slowly.

 

Looking at his friend's face, he assented.

 

“I guess he always liked Black Hat, and might have fallen for me because of…” Reaching a hand up, he pointed to his top hat and expensive clothes.

 

Slug wanted to shook his head, but he wasn't sure he could deny the statement - so he let White Hat keep going.

 

“We… _ended_ things.” He finished, with one last sincere sentence. “But, I also talked with Black before coming here. He was pretty… _straightforward_.”

 

Slug bit his own lips, nodding. Yes, the villain was indeed _that_ honest when he wanted to.

 

“I’m _sorry_ .” The scientist said, sad. He did encourage the evil eldritch to invest in his kinda-brother from the beginning because he knew Flug’s feelings were _mutual_.

 

“What--” White Hat frowned confused. “It wasn't your fault- He'd try snatching him from me for the rest of our lives If it was necessary. He's just that _insistent_.” He clarified. “I foresaw it happening in the third month - Flug running away from our wedding with him.”

 

Slug squinted his eyes, clearly lost. What did he mean by--

 

Taking a deep breath in, White Hat confessed.

 

“I have _clairvoyance_ , Slug.”

 

With widened eyes, the scientist almost shout.

 

He didn't know it!! Was that a new Power?!

 

White laughed a bit at the astonished expression, but kept going.

 

“I… foresaw a few situations that had _wrongly_ lead me to date Flug-” He said, blushing. “-Instead of _you_.”

 

As if the world was making fun of him, Slug’s system made him _squeal_ for the first time of his entire life when he listened to that.

 

“I had so many predictions that had you in the image, but--” He sighed, indignant with himself. “I honestly can't distinguish it from simply daydreaming most of the time, so I'm _horrible_ at understanding the situation I foresee.”

 

Slug could just blink, while his face was getting more and redder.

 

“Most of the time they are all...” He waved a hand in front of his face. “...blurry visions and incomplete sentences.”

 

Out of the blue, White Hat stopped and looked at his friend again.

 

“I had... a really nice prediction when I first knocked your door, for example. It was about something I was _really_ _hoping for_ , but honestly can't be sure if it's solely wishful dreams or not.”

 

Slug's flushed face and shiny eyes were staring at the hero, in expectation. But the scientist just couldn't say anything, heart beating too fast for his brain to even think of something reasonable to reply.

 

Taking a step forward, White Hat raised a hand to his mouth, as if thinking on something. Then, he raised one single finger while saying, likewise flushing deeply.

 

“... That _may_ happen in the next few minutes.”

 

Slug swallowed down his anxiety, beating heart going a mile per hour or _faster_. He also decided to take a step forward, as if in instinct.

 

“White, I…” His hands were shaking and he decided to firmly hold the back of his neck while flinching, arms against his chest. Then, taking a deep breath in, he exhaled and let go, hands-free and back straight.

 

He wanted to give a full heart confession, like he trained to do. He was worried about it before, but the time was as good for it as it could be - his system was trembling and he could feel how hot his face was.

 

“ _White Hat_ ,” He saw the hero stare back at him, paying total attention. “I _love_ you.”

 

Slug could feel every millisecond passed after that. He could see White Hat's flushed face red more and he was sure his face was as red as It could be too.

 

The hero approached the scientist's personal space, smiling, determination in his gaze. He raised both hands to touch and hold Slug's flushed face between his tern gloved hands and whispered against the other man’s lips a second before kissing them.

 

“And I, _you_.”

 

As _pure_ as a first kiss could be, but also as _perfect_.

 

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

 

> As great as things could end, they remained happy.
> 
> Black Hat told Flug he never really dated Slug - they were just faking it so the villain could get closer to the younger scientist somehow.
> 
> Flug was really relieved, since he thought that he’d betrayed Slug at the time - the four of them did stay close, but Black Hat never again agreed to a double date.
> 
>  

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 

It was Tuesday, therefore - _intercollegiate activities_.

 

From behind the thick window of the first floor, Slug was making himself invisible and as quiet as possible.

 

His aim was to steal the second-grader's savings-box for their weekend's pizza party, but it was a hard task - like it _always_ was.

 

Slowly, he took out his darts, as well as his fishing-net bomb that helps him take at least a few seconds in advantage. However, the heroes were _prepared_. It wasn't the first time Slug tried that - so, as fast as Slug got two of them passed out on the floor, the faster-hero ran to Slug's back to try arresting him. But, as smart and trained as the scientist was, he had already made an ambush for the remaining hero, capturing him in the fishing-net and numbing his system to sleep like the rest.

 

Three down, Slug raised to the view. Running. Reaching a hand to his prize, trying to take it as fast as possible, _before_ \--

 

When Slug blinked, he was up in the air being held marriage style by his boyfriend - grinning ridiculously back at him.

 

The scientist sighed. He _lost again_.

 

“Gotcha~” He sang at Slug's ear, leaving a kiss on the shell of It. Making the younger one blush.

 

Slug arched an eyebrow, and grinned back.

 

“I thought you were trying to stop you brother from putting an alligator on the gym pool.”

 

White Hat _laughed_ , throwing Slug on the air and catching him again - just to play with the scientist.

 

“Black is _certainly_ ditching the class to be all over Flug right now.” The hero squinted his eyes defying his own boyfriend to _try again_.

 

Slug rolled his eyes and laughed.

 

There goes his backup plan against White Hat.

 

Looking at the ground seeing everybody still passed out, he stared back at his beloved one with a malicious grin on his lips.

 

Making-touch their mouths in a lovely kiss full of feelings, Slug threw both his arms over the hero's shoulder and pulled him to deepen it.

 

“I _like_ the idea…” He whispered against White Hat's wet lips, devouring it like he always does.

 

Like he loved every single piece of that hero's existence.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I honestly didn't like this story that much - but all I can do is hope that at least a few of you enjoy it.


End file.
